


Apples To...

by DrowsyAthena



Series: Free Souls: Short Stories about Disney Movies by a Nudist [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Naked Fairy Tale, Nudism, Partial Retelling, Public Nudity, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena
Summary: The Queen’s image of herself is shaken when the magic mirror tells her of a young nudist more fair than she is.
Series: Free Souls: Short Stories about Disney Movies by a Nudist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Apples To...

The Queen stood naked before her magic mirror, her own image had been suspended in a black space of nothingness. Nothing to be seen save her unparalleled beauty.

She looked at her self, she drank in every inch of her image. Smooth skin, luscious curves untouched by the gravity of age, features so beautiful they were harsh and unapproachable by their very nature. She was, she knew, beyond equal.

But it never hurt to have her beliefs reaffirmed via an outside source.

She called for her slave in the mirror, summoning it from whatever nether lands she had trapped it in. It’s loathsome green face materializing from nothing.

“What wouldst thou know, my Queen?” It asked in a haunting voice, at the same time both distant and loud.

“Magic mirror on the wall,” the Queen cooed in a mocking tone, determined to make sure that whoever this mirror was before, it would know that now, it was just her mirror. “Who is the fairest one of all?”

The mirror did not answer as immediately as the Queen would have wanted it to. Its expression barely changed, but the mood in the chamber shifted.

“Famed is thy beauty, Majesty,” said the mirror. The Queen smiled when he had finally said it, and she watched her blood red lips form into the perfect grin somewhere behind the image of this loathsome mirror.

“But hold,” the mirror then said, and the Queen’s grin vanished in the span of less than a second.

“A lovely maid, I see,” the mirror continued, “rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee.”

Something bubbled up from inside the Queen’s chest. Immediate rage. She wanted to throw a fist into the mirror and destroy the wretch’s last window into this world. But she could not. Not yet. “Show her to me,” she demanded in a harsh voice. “I would see who is fairer than I.”

“Very well, your majesty,” The mirror said before he faded away, leaving only the image of the Queen where he was. Something about her looked different... faded...

And then she faded away, and a different image replaced her.

A young woman, in a garden, naked for apparently her own leisure, smelling the flowers and singing with the birds. She turned to where the Queen could better see her. The Queen put her under intense scrutiny. Her lips were rose red, her hair was hair was as black as ebony, and her skin was as white as snow.

“Snow White...” she let escape from her own lips, and she continued to watch, transfixed. How could it be that this young woman, this mere girl, was more fair than herself? How was it that she could possess more beauty than the Queen? She did not see it, though she was searching. Searching for where it was exactly that she was better. She couldn’t find it. The girl had her qualities, and no doubt she would attract her share of suitors, and perhaps the shares of some other girls, but compared to the Queen?

“I am done looking at her,” the Queen said, voice cold. “Remove her from my sight.”

“Yes, your majesty,” said the mirror.

The vision dissolved, and all that was left was the Queen’s own image. Something happened when she looked at herself. She felt different. She looked different. Her lost some of her sheen, the luster was drained from her, and her skin... she was suddenly aware of at least a dozen imperfections throughout her body. Minuscule marks forming over her skin and swarming her like insects.

She turned away. She couldn’t bear to look at herself. She grabbed a robe and she tied it tight to her waist. It felt like her skin was tightening, and then falling off of her.

That girl... Snow White... something had to be done about her.

“Magic mirror,” she said, half turning, but not actually looking at the thing. “Find me a Huntsman.”

Snow White, clad in a blue bodice and a simple yellow skirt, had already stepped out of her shoes as she walked into the forest.

She was singing, quietly, to the benefit of herself, as she practiced her voice so that when the animals heard her sing, they would hear her at her best.

Snow White walked without stop, into the woods, the deeper that she got, the louder she had sang, until she reached one familiar area, a small clearing, with a flat-topped rock.

She undressed, slipping out of her skirts, very careful to make sure that her dress did not slide against the dirt and the grass. She folded her clothing delicately and set it atop the stone. She was naked now, still singing, now more loudly, backing away from the stone and turning to the rest of the forest.

She felt like she was really a part of the forest like this. When the grass slipped through the gaps in her toes and how the wind embraced her as she walked. It was something beautiful, unlike anything she had ever been a part of, and she was happy to be a part of it. A part of the whole.

Naked, among nature, she felt of a like with her surroundings. Her voice alongside the voices of the birds, she was a part of their choir.

This was her favorite activity, of late. It was hardly befitting a girl of age, she was told, to be caught in the altogether anywhere save for the confines of her own room, but that kind of life didn’t breath the way that Snow White liked it. The air didn’t embrace her like it should. Not like it did, now.

Tutors had called her vain for this habit of hers —as they called it, rather than a lifestyle— but Snow White couldn’t see the truth in that. She wasn’t nude for the sake of an aesthetic, not to be looked at, not to feel beautiful, but rather, just to feel, and that was beautiful. She felt, beautifully.

But now, something felt wrong. No sound of birds, not the sight of a squirrel running up a tree, virtually no sign of life.

Her singing quieted. She hadn’t been greeted by any of the animals yet. This was unusual... they would have said hello to her by now...

She stopped singing, placing her hand against the trunk of the tree and looking around. Nothing. Nowhere.

“Hello?” She called out, her voice so soft, even when she was trying to project.

Something snapped in the distance, and an arrow shot towards her, embedding itself into the tree, by her side. She stepped back, tripped, and fell on her rear, screaming on the way down and now desperately trying to get back onto her feet as a lone figure emerged from the shadows of the trees and approached her. A big man, a hairy man with harsh features, knocking an arrow and aiming at her. She was frozen in its sights, breathing heavy, hands raised in front of her like it would do anything to shield her from the arrow.

“P—please! Don’t!” She pleaded.

The man was breathing heavily. Like a bear. If only it was a bear, Snow White wouldn’t be so terrified right now. Men were a different kind of beast from bears.

Bears could be reasoned with. Sung to.

She was going to die like this... an arrow in her heart, and she didn’t even know why.

But the huntsman hadn’t shot.

“You’re... you’re just a girl...” he said, still breathing heavily. “A wee girl...” he said.

Snow White swallowed. “W—what are your doing, mister?” She asked, voice quaking, hands still shaking in the space between her and the huntsman. “Why are you doing this?”

Harsh breathing through his nose. He shook his head and said, “I can’t. I can’t kill you.” He lowered the bow. “You’re innocent.”

“Why would you kill me?” Snow White asked.

“The Queen sent me to. Paid me to,” he said. “The winters get cold... I don’t hunt people, but... but I was so hungry. I needed the money...”

“Why does the Queen want me dead?” Snow White said, slowly standing up. Her back was against the tree, and she was looking for the right timing for her to run. Clothing or not, she needed to get out of here.

“Your beauty... she said that you were more beautiful than she... more fair. I didn’t ask any other questions... I’m sorry... I... can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Snow White didn’t know what to say. Why was he asking for forgiveness? With that bow still in his hand. With the arrow still resting on that bow.

She knew what to say. “I... I can forgive you...” she said. “I forgive you, huntsman.”

Breathing got slower... softer. He was calming down.

“You can’t return home,” he said. “You have to run... hide... the Queen will still be looking for you, but I can make it seem like I’ve killed you. Your clothes, I can cover them in pig’s blood and take them to her. She wants your heart... but a pig’s heart may do...” he was talking quickly. Rambling. Snow White couldn’t bring herself to run away just yet. Not with what he was saying.

Run away... fake her death...

Did she have a choice?

“It’s the only way either of us can survive. You have to go. Run.” He said, then louder, as he returned his arrow to his quiver, he took a step and swiped his hand at the air in a swing to get her scared. “Into the forest! Run!”

And Snow White was, indeed, scared. She held back a yelp as he moved towards her, but understood what it was he was trying to do.

She took a step, and then he started running. Past him, leaving him far behind as she sprinted into the forest, half numb but aware of the tears welling up in her eyes and streaking her cheeks.

It was dark. She didn’t know if it was near the middle of the night, or past it, but she could barely see. Her legs were exhausted, scratches from thorns marked her calves. She wanted to rest, but she could feel a dozen eyes on her, and she didn’t know what they belonged to. They could be from wolves, for all that she could see. She didn’t know, after everything that she had been through, if she could sing to the wolves, or if they would care enough to listen. Right now, at this hour, she wasn’t a friend. She was easy prey.

She bumped shoulder first into a tree, fell against it, almost hugged it. The trees... did some of them have eyes? Mouths? Were they laughing at her?

Oh, this was a nightmare, and it was so cold she wished she at least had a blanket to cover her.

She was shivering, naked, against the tree, forcing her eyes shut. She just wanted this to end. She wanted to make it to the next day...

Just make it to the next day...

Snow White woke up. It was morning, and it was...

It was beautiful again. The sun poured in through the canopy of the trees.

She stood up. Looked around. Listened. Birds were singing, deer were grazing. One rabbit chased another.

Everything was right again.

She smiled, and started walking. Her legs were still tired, but... she didn’t mind as much as last night.

She would mind again, once night fell, but for now... this was the forest that she loved, albeit she was deeper into it.

Her stomach growled. She was hungry. Thirsty, too. She wasn’t going to make it much further if she couldn’t find something to slake her thirst and fill her belly.

She walked on, listening for water, but finding something else entirely.

A lone cottage in a clearing.

Her breath caught. This could save her. She didn’t even stop to think who might even be in the cabin, or what kind of person or people that they might be.

She just wanted some warmth, and maybe something hot to eat.

So she ran to the cabin without a second thought.

The Queen spent the next few hours after her meeting with the huntsman contented with herself. She went through the rest of her day, ruling her domain, and when the time had come, she retreated to her private chambers and disrobed.

She approached the mirror and she looked at herself. Perfect, again. The most beautiful woman in the land, or any other land.

“Magic mirror on the wall,” she began, her voice inflated with newfound pride, “who, now, is the fairest of them all?”

“Over the seven jeweled hills,” the mirror began, and already the Queen knew that something was going wrong, “beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarves, dwells Snow White, the fairest of them all.”

The Queen’s tempter flared. “Snow White is dead in the forest. The huntsman I sent after her brought me her heart. I still have it. I can show it to you.”

“Snow White lives, and she remains fairer than thee,” the mirror said, and it almost seemed like it was enjoying revealing this information to her. “You possess the heart of a pig.”

“The heart... of a pig...”

“You have been tricked, my Queen.”

“So it would seem... show her to me.” She snapped.

The green face vanished, replaced by an image of Snow White. Alone nude amidst seven shuffling dwarves. She appeared to be caring for them. Speaking with them. Scolding them. Making herself busy in their home. Like she belonged there.

Her skin marked red in places, darkness set under her eyes, as if she was tired, and her hair was unkempt, with likely a few stray twigs within it.

And yet she was still considered more beautiful...

“I no longer wish to see her,” she said. “Or you.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” the mirror said.

And the Queen was staring at herself once again.

She looked worse than she ever had. She felt worse, like she was falling apart.

That awful girl... how dare she... how dare she escape her.

She turned away.

There was more that she could do, herself... but dare she risk calling upon the old magics?

She looked at herself one last time over the shoulder, and was disgusted by what she saw.

She had to. She had to do this herself.

She needed to destroy that infernal girl...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in what’s going to be an extended project that takes each of the movies in the Disney Animated Canon and write a short story about them with a bit of a nudist/general nudity twist to it. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I might return to this one later and do a chapter with the dwarves and a chapter with the prince/ a gay princess, if there’s interest in that.


End file.
